


Four's Company

by redundant_angel, Rini2012



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic courting rituals, Aziraphale and Crowley Share a Brain Cell (Good Omens), Blind Date, Date gone wrong, Demon Wings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Double Date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, OCs - Freeform, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Tinder, Wings, character has no filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go on a double date with the wrong people. Chaos ensues.OrThe one where Crowley makes a Tinder Profile!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 152





	Four's Company

**Author's Note:**

> We sat out to write some fluff during this dark time, and we are proud to say we did.

Today was the type of day that Aziraphale _dreaded_. Every now and again, he needed to open the bookshop for a decent amount of time in order to maintain the facade that it was, in fact, a rare bookshop. Oh, how he longed for the hours to pass and have this terrible time come to an end. Though he had noticed a trend as of late that when a book was sold, it would reappear in his shop a week or so later. Perhaps he’d placed a miracle on his collection after Armageddon, he couldn’t quite recall. Nevertheless, it was helpful and eased the tension he felt with every transaction.

In order to keep the negative thoughts away, Aziraphale took it upon himself to read a book he recently acquired to distract himself (Constance: a story of Early Plymouth). It wasn’t exactly Shakespeare, but it wasn’t terrible either. He was happily reading through a scene when he heard someone nearby clear their throat. He looked up to see a bespectacled man with brown hair looking down at him with an inquisitive smile on his face. The man was wearing neatly pressed trousers and a green sleeveless jumper. The man had good taste in clothing, Aziraphale could give him that.

“Sorry to bother you,” the man said politely. “Do you work here?”

Aziraphale kept himself from physically cringing, but put a placating smile, that was just this side of smug. “I’m the owner, actually. I’m Aziraphale,” he said.

“Nice to meet you, Aziraphale,” the man replied. “That’s a very unusual name.”

“My parents had a strange sense of humor when it came to names,” Aziraphale lied easily. “Aziraphale Fell is strange, isn’t it?” 

“It has a nice ring to it,” said the man. He reached to shake Aziraphale’s hand. “My name is Lewis. I’m a professor at University College London and I was wondering if you might carry any rarities that might be of interest.”

“Oh, what course do you teach?” Aziraphale inquired.

“Ancient history. With particular attention to the classical antiquity era.”

Well, that was interesting to say the least. Aziraphale did have a fair amount of history books from different eras, some first editions from the 1700s, but he’d never give that away. Despite his distaste for selling his books, he placed a bookmark in his novel and led Lewis to one book in particular written on the classical antiquity era from 1939.

“I’m sure this should suffice. Though finding actual hardback copies is very difficult nowadays,” Aziraphale explained as he handed the book over.

Lewis picked the book up and admired it, his eyes widening behind his spectacles. “Wow, that’s quite a relic,” he joked. “I’ll take it.”

“I’ll gladly check you out,” Aziraphale lied.

Lewis raised an eyebrow as he followed him to the till.

Aziraphale knew there was a particular tactic Crowley wanted him to use over the years, though he’d _never_ used it. On one of their usual ‘drinks after lunch’ evenings, Aziraphale had complained at how many books he’d sold that month. So Crowley drunkenly suggested that he make the prices unnecessarily high so people would be dissuaded from purchasing from him. Aziraphale had shot down the idea immediately, which was how he’d come up with the outrageous schedule for his shop. Though he still priced them somewhat steeply in order to dissuade customers (even if the books were reappearing, who knew what state they would be in when they came back?). Aziraphale quickly made up a price for the books and said,

“That will be £100.20.”

“That’s pretty steep,” Lewis hesitated. “But, I’ll take it.”

 _Drat,_ Aziraphale thought, _Crowley’s idea didn’t work._ He was going to have to sell the books after all. He rang Lewis’ transaction through, and noticed that the man made no attempt to leave. He was still standing there, smiling.

“Can I help you with anything else?” Aziraphale asked.

“Actually yes. I was hoping that you might consider letting me take you out for a drink? How about tomorrow night?”

Aziraphale just stared for a second before his mind could catch up enough to make words. “E-excuse me?”

“Sorry, I was probably being a bit too forward. I should have asked if you were single?”

“Um…”

At first, Aziraphale was simply stunned. There had been a few humans in his existence that had asked him out on a date before, but he’d always turned them down. Though it was mainly because his heart was already taken by a certain golden eyed serpent. He’d never pursued anything with Crowley because he was afraid of Heaven and Hell’s reactions to a relationship like that. He’d been pining for thousands of years and hoped one day they could actually have a romantic relationship.

But given how Armageddon hadn’t turned out, and both him and Crowley were free from Heaven and Hell’s grasps, he’d hoped _something_ would have happened by now. No such luck, though. Crowley gave no indication that he wanted anything more than friendship. However, one simple date couldn’t hurt, could it? He was a free Angel after all.

“What time would you like to meet?”

“I’ll pick you up at seven? There’s a nice restaurant in town called Georgio’s that I’ve been meaning to try. Would that work for you?”

“Yes, that would be splendid.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you then!” said Lewis. He picked up his newly purchased book, traded phone numbers with Aziraphale, and waved goodbye to Aziraphale as he left the shop.

***

Crowley arrived at the bookshop the next afternoon with a bottle of scotch and some pastries from the bakery up the street. He walked in and sat down in his usual spot, expecting to see Aziraphale puttering around in his bookshop. Only this time, the Angel was nowhere to be found. Crowley heard a noise from upstairs.

“Angel, where are you?”

“The rooms.”

“Shall I come up?”

Aziraphale paused inspecting his 18th century dress shirt and thought for a moment. Crowley did have up-to-date fashion sense with every era, surely he knew what would be appropriate for a first date for humans. Aziraphale was struggling with how much vintage was considered fashionable and what was considered “old”.

“I could actually use some assistance, if you wouldn’t mind?”

The demon couldn’t help but wonder exactly what it was that Aziraphale needed assistance with, and there was no way he wasn’t going to find out. He climbed the spiral staircase to find the Angel at the back of one of the rooms digging through a wardrobe of vintage clothing that he hadn’t seen any human wear in decades.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Trying to find suitable attire for a date this evening.”

Crowley wasn’t sure he heard that correctly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“... a date? Specifically drinks?”

“You... are going on a... date. With who?”

“A… patron of the shop. His name is Lewis, and he teaches ancient history. It was actually quite strange, he said he’d purchase the books at an unreasonable price if he could take me for drinks, which I guess is what humans call a pick-up line.”

Crowley groaned and dug his nails into his fists. Demons didn’t exactly date but he thought he’d made his intentions clear. He’d been interested in Aziraphale for millennia, but with no luck, and all it took for Aziraphale to look elsewhere was one bloody pickup line from some human he’d only just met? The expression on his face must have conveyed his frustrations, so he quickly reigned himself back in.

“That’s great, Angel. Really happy for you,” he lied.

Aziraphale smiled, completely oblivious. “Thank you.” He rummaged through his trunk some more and pulled out a pair of ivory 1678 trousers. “Would this be appropriate for a date? Fashion changes so rapidly I’m not exactly sure.”

“Only if you’re planning on taking your date to a Living History Fair, Angel. Don’t you have anything in there that’s from this side of the year 2000? Maybe we need to miracle you up something new.”

Aziraphale looked appalled for a moment. Other than books, he kept his clothing from different centuries as well. It may have been foolish or sentimental, but he was attached to certain items of clothing and he didn’t want to see them miracled into something strange. Though, he knew he needed to show some care in his appearance for this date.

“Only if you miracle them back to what they were when my date is over.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” said Crowley.

He considered Aziraphale’s outfit for a moment, trying to decide where he wanted to go with this. The Angel had never given him permission to dress him before, and he could literally do whatever he wanted. He wanted to see Aziraphale in something more modern, but he didn’t want to do anything too over the top or Aziraphale would just ask him to change it back.

Crowley snapped his fingers and instantly, Aziraphale found himself wearing light colored trousers, a cream cable knit cardigan, a pastel pink shirt, and an ivory and brown plaid blazer. Aziraphale smiled at the fact that Crowley knew him well enough to know what he’d find acceptable. He took a moment to admire how well everything fit, and nodded in approval.

“This will do splendidly. Thank you my dear.”

Crowley made a mock bow and said, “What can I say, I’m a regular fairy Godmother.” Aziraphale looked very handsome indeed. Hopefully, it wouldn’t give his date any ideas. Speaking of ideas, Crowley had one now, and it was a bad one.

“You know, it’s funny,” he said, staring at Aziraphale. “I’ve actually got myself a date tonight, too,”

Aziraphale did his best to not show the sting he felt at that, so instead he showed shock. “Really?”

“Yeah - I, uh - you’re not the only eligible bachelor around here, alright?” Crowley said. “So where are you two going for drinks?”

“An Italian restaurant, Georgio’s I believe it’s called… do you plan on masking your eyes on your date?”

“I don’t know. Everytime I try to do that, I just can’t get it quite right. I guess I’ll just have to wear my sunglasses.”

Aziraphale knew that Crowley wasn’t fond of his serpentine eyes, and he was pretty sure the demon invented sunglasses to mask them. Aziraphale, personally, thought they fit him perfectly, though he would never say it to Crowley directly. A date, who most likely knew nothing of his demonic past, would probably think it rude if he wore his sunglasses during their romantic evening.

“I could change them for the night, if you’d like,” He offered. “It wouldn’t be permanent, but it would be less impolite than wearing your sunglasses.”

Crowley sighed. He didn’t even have a date, but Aziraphale seemed to genuinely want to help him out. He couldn’t turn that down.

“Sure, that would be alright, I guess,” he said.

Before Aziraphale snapped his fingers, he had an idea. And most likely, it was a terrible one. “I honestly have no idea what I’m doing with all of this dating nonsense... Perhaps if you brought your date to the restaurant, it might help?”

“Like a double date, you mean?”

Crowley hesitated. He had hoped to make Aziraphale jealous by just telling him that he had a date, but now he could see the benefit of going along with the Angel’s suggestion. If he was there in person, he could see for himself who this Lewis guy was, and keep an eye on Aziraphale at the same time. There was just one problem, he was going to have to find a human who was willing to go on a date with him.

“Alright,” he agreed reluctantly. “Why not? What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

***

Crowley groaned in frustration as he walked into his flat. He threw his sunglasses aside (his eyes now a golden brown and not serpent-like) and sprawled leisurely across his throne. A date. The bloody Angel had a date, and he didn’t, and now he needed to find one, by tonight. He rubbed his temples to try to release some tension and pulled out his mobile. 

Tinder. When Tinder first appeared, the app had been hailed as the end of romance itself. Crowley himself had a hand in creating it; he’d been the one to invent the selfie, after all. Speaking of selfies, he’d have to create his own account.

Five minutes later, a new Tinder profile appeared on the app. There were three pictures. One picture was of Crowley lounging on his throne with a glass of wine, the next picture was of the Bentley, and the third picture was just a snake.

The biography read as follows:

_Anthony, 45_

_Original tempter. Flexible. I’ll drive._

_Current playlist: Queen. Don’t ask._

Now that his profile was active, Crowley began flipping through various profiles, not having the slightest clue who or what he was looking for. Aziraphale had been the only one he’d ever been interested in. He spent the next hour swiping through a barrage of profiles, only swiping right for the few individuals that he deemed might be interesting to talk to. 

“This _is_ addicting,” Crowley mumbled after realizing how long he’d been at it. Eventually, a notification appeared on his phone. Someone had swiped right.

It was a brunette woman with blue eyes. Her profile said:

_Cynthia, 36_

_Loud and proud, which makes for awkward situations. If you can bear with it, we’ll get along great. Must love snakes and all other creepy crawlies._

_Current playlist: Lizzo_

Her pictures were standard. The first one was of her smiling at a cocktail party, with a somewhat skimpy red dress. The next was of one of those ‘self-help’ books on a coffee table. The last one was of her holding a python over her shoulders with a giant smile.

“She likes snakes,” Crowley said to himself. “What could go wrong?”

After a flurry of back and forth messages, Crowley had successfully scored himself a date for the evening. He grabbed his coat and his keys and headed for the door, wondering vaguely what a Lizzo was.

***

Lewis picked Aziraphale up at the time he’d said and they went to the restaurant. It was a new Italian establishment with a full bar and (according to the sign) authentic Italian food. They waited patiently in line, and eventually made it to the hostess.

“Welcome to Georgio’s,” She greeted. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, table for two please,” Lewis said. “Last name Patterson.”

“Um…” Aziraphale interrupted. “We’ll actually need a table for four.”

Lewis spun around. “What do you mean for four?”

The hostess pressed some buttons on her tablet, and frowned. “I’m sorry, we don’t have a table available.” Then, by some miracle, one appeared. “Actually, now there is one. I’ll show you back.”

Aziraphale knew he’d probably done something wrong with inviting Crowley and his date along, but if he were completely honest, he wanted to make sure Crowley had picked a decent person to date. He of course said none of this out loud as they made their way to the table, though he also wasn’t lying to Crowley when he said he didn’t know what he was doing.

They took a seat at the table for four as Lewis tried to figure out what was going on in Azirphale’s head. “May I ask who will be joining us tonight?”

“A friend of mine and his date. I hope that isn’t going to be a problem.”

Lewis sighed. “I mean, I guess not.”

Aziraphale frowned, and realized he’d have to give some sort of explanation. “I invited him because I was - well - worried. It may sound odd, but I haven’t… I haven’t actually been on a date before.”

“That’s okay, I understand. I’m nervous too. I just want to get to know you better, that’s all.”

“Well, Anthony has been my closest friend for years, and he has far more experience in dating than I do, so I thought I could use his help.”

All of the sudden, a loud screech of tires filled the restaurant and two car doors closed.

“I bet women all over London spread their legs for you just for that car.” A woman’s voice said.

“Are you crazy? That would ruin the interior of the Bentley,” said a familiar voice.

Aziraphale looked up to see Crowley and a young woman in a red dress barging through the front door of the restaurant.

“I hope they aren’t being seated next to us,” Lewis said to Aziraphale, half-joking. “I was hoping for a quiet evening.”

Aziraphale blushed. “Actually… that’s-.”

“Hi, Angel, sorry we’re late. Someone took a long time to get ready before they left the house,” Crowley said as they approached the table, completely ignoring Lewis’s horrified expression.

Cynthia elbowed Crowley playfully as they sat down. “You probably spent an hour on your hair, I’ve got 15 minutes on you.”

Crowley laughed. “Nah, I woke up like this.”

“Angel?” mouthed Lewis. 

Aziraphale took in the woman sitting next to Crowley. She seemed to be the somewhat racy type, if the dress and the comment on the Bentley was any indication. He could understand how a demon would be attracted to a woman like her, she seemed to enjoy life while also having fun in the more sinful ways.

“Lewis, this is my dear friend Anthony. Anthony, this is Lewis.”

Crowley barely spared the other man a glance. He was polite and nicely dressed, probably well-suited to be the type who might look for romance in a bookshop. Whoever he was, he wouldn’t last long.

“What’s up?” Crowley said in a tone that made it clear he wasn’t looking for an answer.

“Nice to meet you,” Lewis whispered, his eyes still round as saucers.

Crowley felt a sharp kick to his ankle. Cynthia was glowering at him.

“Oh, right. And this is Cynthia. My date. Cynthia, this is Aziraphale… and Lewis, I guess.”

Cynthia could tell there was something up with Aziraphale and Anthony, but didn’t want to jump to conclusions. They could just be close friends that wanted to protect each other. So she smiled at Aziraphale.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

The four of them stared at each other for a long moment. Just when the silence began to drag a bit too long, a waiter showed up to take their drink order. Aziraphale ordered champagne for himself and Lewis, Cynthia ordered a bloody mary, and Crowley ordered a scotch on the rocks.

“Champagne? Really, Aziraphale? Isn’t that a bit premature?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at his friend. “I’ve been told champagne is perfectly appropriate for dates, is it not?”

Cynthia smirked and turned to Crowley. “Should we have ordered one too?”

Crowley blanched at the comment, but Aziraphale felt slightly jealous of Cynthia. She was, after all, Crowley’s date for the evening, and Aziraphale had wanted something like that with the demon for thousands of years. He had to get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

“So, how did you two meet?” He asked.

“We were chatting on Tinder this afternoon, and he asked me out here.” Cynthia answered.

Crowley glared at her persuasively, using just a touch of demonic magic. “No, no, that was last week, remember?”

A look of realization crossed Cynthia’s face and she chuckled. “Oh, right, you asked me about my pet snake Leonard. The one in my photos.”

Lewis looked a bit pale. “Oh, I don’t like snakes. They creep me out.”

If Crowley had disliked Lewis to start with, now he was beginning to loathe him. What kind of person doesn’t like snakes? And worse, what was Aziraphale thinking, going on a date with a person who didn’t like snakes? It was almost a deliberate slight. 

He took a lengthy sip of his whiskey. “That’s too bad. Aziraphale is a big fan of snakes, aren’t you, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale had to resist the urge to kick Crowley under the table. “If they aren’t trying to _suffocate_ me, yes, I find them charming.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. 

Lewis looked like he was getting the impression he was missing something. He turned away from the other two and tried to focus on Aziraphale.

“Do you have any plans coming up this summer? I was thinking about taking a trip up north.”

“Usually I just stay in Soho or travel to find rare books. I currently have a seller in Scotland offering an original printing of Jane Eyre I’m hoping to buy.”

“Maybe we could go at the same time?” he suggested, hopeful.

“Scotland is cold and windy,” interjected Crowley. “And Scottish horses are just hard on your bum to ride. We went riding there a few years ago and I still don’t think I’ve recovered.”

Cynthia laughed. “Maybe we should all go to see if that’s true.”

“No.” Lewis and Crowley both said in unison.

She held her hands up defensively. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, it was just a joke.”

Aziraphale cleared his throat before he had a sip of wine. “Scotland is lovely, but Paris will always be the culinary capital of the world. The Crepes and Brioche are simply scrumptious”

“As I recall,” said Crowley. “You were willing to get yourself locked up for a chance to have some Brioche in Paris.”

“Wait, you were in jail?” Lewis demanded.

“He was, until I busted him out,” Crowley said. “Then I took him out for lunch after at Paris’ best restaurant.”

“Seriously?” Cynthia pointed at Aziraphale. “This man doesn’t look like he’d hurt a fly if it landed in his tea. How could he get locked up?”

“I could have broken myself out if I wanted,” Aziraphale defended. “I was a pr- soldier, after all.”

“You were a soldier?” Lewis asked, trying to keep up.

Aziraphale abruptly stopped himself. This was supposed to be a date with _Lewis_ , not a dinner with Crowley. And he rather jumped the gun on that response.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said bashfully. “Though it was a long time ago, I’d rather not talk about it.”

“I’ll just assume it was Northern Ireland,” Cynthia commented with a shrug.

The waiter returned to take their order. Cynthia ordered quite a few appetizers and a large meal, Aziraphale ordered chicken marcata, Lewis ordered spaghetti and meatballs, and Crowley ordered nothing. He was only willing to take the human charade so far.

“It is a shame that you never eat when we dine out,” Aziraphale said. “The dinner we had at the Ritz a few days ago was marvelous.”

Cynthia suddenly coughed around the breaded shrimp she was chewing and turned angrily to Crowley. “You took him to the Ritz? Why didn’t you take me to the Ritz instead of here?”

Lewis sat back in his chair, completely exasperated. “I thought you said you never go out on dates, but it sounds like you two just went on one?”

“We aren’t dating,” Aziraphale explained. “We just have restaurants we like going to regularly.”

“And plays, and picnics, and long walks in the park.” added Crowley.

Cynthia wasn’t buying it for a minute. “You don’t take a friend to the Ritz unless it’s their birthday or some other occasion.” With a deep breath, she gulped down the rest of her bloody mary and grabbed her handbag. “I have an impeccable gaydar, and the readings between you two are off the charts.” She stormed out of the restaurant.

Crowley just sat there with a perplexed look on his face. “I wonder what got into her?” he said, seemingly nonplussed by her sudden exit.

“‘Gaydar’?” repeated Aziraphale.

“Are you two that dense?” Lewis threw his napkin down with a sigh and stood up. “Clearly there is something going on here between you two, and I’m not going to waste my time playing third wheel. Thanks for the book.” He tossed some money down on the table and walked away.

Aziraphale watched after him, absolutely stunned. It was hard for him to grasp exactly what had just happened… and how two humans he barely knew could be spot on about Aziraphale’s feelings. He looked back to Crowley, who sighed, put on his sunglasses, and started munching on Cynthia’s abandoned breaded shrimp. Aziraphale was silent for a time, unable to think of the proper words to say. Eventually, all of the food arrived, and Aziraphale confirmed with the waiters that he’d take Cynthia and Lewis’ food as well.

“Well, I think that went pretty well, all things considered,” Crowley said. “I hope you’re not angry with me for ruining your date with whatever-his-name was.”

“Lewis.”

“Yeah, him. That guy was a bit of a dick, wasn’t he? Who doesn’t like snakes?”

“In fairness, I didn’t know he didn’t like snakes until he said it.” Aziraphale had a sip of his wine. “I hope you’re not too upset about Cynthia leaving, she seemed…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence without sounding rude.

Crowley waved his hand. “Actually, I’m glad she’s gone. I think we only had one thing in common.”

Aziraphale blinked in surprise. “Ah… so what exactly did she mean by ‘your readings are off the charts’?”

Crowley shrugged. “No idea. Humans are crazy. Trying to tell us that we’ve been dating each other just because we like to have dinner out at fancy restaurants. That’s ridiculous.”

“Angels have their own courting rituals as it is. If that were to happen, we’d be showing our wings to each other.”

“Right, right,” Crowley nodded. He finished his drink. “Wait, what rituals?”

“The courting rituals in Heaven? They haven’t been used since the Rebellion, but Angels would present their wings to each other to attract a lover.”

“Oh, I see,” said Crowley. Was that really all it took, after six thousand years of pining, to get Aziraphale’s attention? He thought about it for a moment, then asked, “So does this mean we should go somewhere where I can show you my wings?” 

Aziraphale almost dropped his fork as he was about to take a bite. He didn’t know what to say for a moment, as what Crowley was implying was… he didn’t know.

“Crowley… are you saying that… you..?”

“Please say yes, Angel.” Crowley quietly pleaded. “I’m not interested in anyone but you. It’s only ever been you for the last six thousand years. Plus, this dating app is stupid and I want to delete it off my phone.”

“Well I…”

Aziraphale was glad that he didn’t need to breathe or he would have surely been hyper… whatever they called it. He had no idea Crowley felt like this, and it took a failed Armageddon, and a terrible double date, to realize it. Though if Crowley actually meant it, there was only one way to remedy the situation.

With a snap of his fingers, the two of them appeared in a very beautiful and secluded field of flowers. It was just sunset, which made the sky a beautiful orange glow. Aziraphale wrung his hands nervously, and pulled his wings from the dimension in which they were hidden, expanding them to their full width. They were bright enough to create a glow that would blind the human eye. The Angel smiled gently, and held out his hand.

Crowley cautiously took Aziraphale’s outstretched hand in his own. He unfurled his magnificent black wings in a dazzling display of black feathers. He’d known he’d been in love with Aziraphale from the moment he admitted he gave Adam and Eve his sword. To willingly give away a piece of the Divine, and then shelter a hereditary enemy he’d just met, that was love he hadn’t seen since he was in Heaven. Crowley pulled Aziraphale towards him and wrapped his wing around both of them like a giant blanket.

“I love you, Aziraphale.” he said.

Aziraphale held Crowley tightly and wrapped his wing around Crowley’s wings. “I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley grinned, feeling happier than he’d felt since the very day he met Aziraphale for the first time. “Now will you let me take you on a proper date? No extra people this time, I promise.”

“Make sure there are cannolis for dessert.”

***

When Aziraphale returned to his bookshop, he found the book Lewis bought in his back room, next to a mug of hot cocoa. There was a note on the cover, which read,

_‘Your weekly return a week early. -The Wiley Serpent’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to our beta reader Ravendiana and our Brit-Picker Diamondeye


End file.
